


A MorMor Fairytale

by imanadultiguess



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Characters are never explicitly named, M/M, Written like a fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanadultiguess/pseuds/imanadultiguess
Summary: A fairytale I wrote via anon asks for a Moriarty RP Blog.  Could possibly stand on its own as an original work but, let's be honest, it's fanfiction, okay?  It's about Moran and Moriarty even if they are never explicitly mentioned by name.





	A MorMor Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Both the Seb RPer [[link]](http://seb-moran-uk.tumblr.com/) and Jim RPer [[link]](http://j-i-m-moriarty.tumblr.com/) that I wrote this for are awesome. You should go bug them. 
> 
> The Cast:  
> The King -- Jim Moriarty  
> The Chief Knight -- Sebastian Moran  
> The Thief -- Soo Lin Yao   
> The Faerie Queen -- Irene Adler  
> The Golem -- Rich Brook

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful, sadistic nobleman who, through a series of well-timed poisonings and well-staged "accidents", became a beautiful, sadistic King. For years, he ruled his kingdom with an iron fist in a velvet glove, occasionally rewarding those who obeyed and always eviscerating those who did not, and continually at his right hand was a Chief Knight. There were rumors that the Chief Knight serviced the King, that the two shared a bed, and that his rank had only been bestowed upon him because of his charm and bewitching good looks, though anyone who faced the Knight on the battlefield knew that was untrue. The Chief Knight was fearless, enduring wounds that would have killed lesser men, and inflicting death upon entire armies single-handedly.

As the King's kingdom expanded into an empire, so too did the ranks of his enemies, but he feared nothing, knowing his Chief Knight would disembowel anyone who wished him harm. With his subjects terrified and unresistant and his law unquestioned, the King grew _bored_. Disappointed that none would oppose him _directly_ , the King entertained himself with underhanded, shadowy sorts of deeds, such as smuggling weaponry across borders, encouraging rebellions and civil wars outside of his empire, and even sending out his own Knights as mercenaries when the price was right. But he never sent away his Chief Knight, because the Chief Knight was much too handsome and the King loathed others ogling what belonged to him, until one day, a Prime Minster from overseas came to the King's court. 

She begged the King to loan him his Chief Knight. "Word of his shooting accuracy and aim has reached my kingdom, and his swordsmanship is legendary," the Prime Minister reasoned. "Loan us your Chief Knight for one year, and we will grant you unlimited, unrestricted trade." The Chief Knight begged his King not to send him away, but having the foreign Prime Minister in his debt was too appealing. 

Promising the Knight that they would be together soon, the King sent him off with the Prime Minister. Devastated to be away from his King, the Chief Knight consoled himself with whiskey and warded away his loneliness by charming the more attractive men and women of this foreign land, though he made a point to never invite them to his bed, nor did be accept such invitations. He remained loyal to his King though his heart was broken. And so the Knight staved off the pain of loneliness and longing by dancing and conversing and drinking and flirting with anyone who caught his eye, for he was eager for the attention and approval and affection his King had once given him in his homeland. 

Word of the Chief Knight's dalliances reached the King. At first, the King was unconcerned, for he had no doubts about his knight's loyalty. Surely, his favorite servant and subject knew better than to disappoint him, he reasoned. As the months passed, and as the gossip spread, the King became suspicious. Because loyal assassins are difficult to find, the King determined his best course of action was to test the Chief Knight. 

The King sent to his Chief Knight a notoriously successful thief, one who had stolen as many hearts as she had jewels. When she reached the foreign land, she asked for the Chief Knight. Dressed in an expensive silk gown and made-up to look like a goddess, she appeared to him as he told war stories at a tavern. "I asked for the most charming, most beautiful man in the country," she said, "and was pointed in your direction. I'm not disappointed." 

The Chief Knight smiled, very obviously flattered by her advances. He excused the crowd that had gathered around, and the two talked until dawn broke. The Thief, certain that the knight would comply, said she was oh-so-tired after her long journey and asked if she could share his room. He led the Thief to his room at the Inn but turned to leave after he unlocked the door. 

"Surely you'll stay with me," the Thief chided. 

The Chief Knight refused. "I've taken a vow of chastity," he answered, and left for his duties at the training camps. 

So, the Thief returned to the King with news that his favorite knight would not stray. The King wondered if the Thief had tried hard enough. After sentencing her to death, he summoned a Faerie Queen with whom he had several business contacts. 

The Faerie Queen was the most beautiful being in the world, born of the fog and the ocean, and her beauty was the downfall of many men, women and empires. Confident in her seduction abilities, he sent the Faerie Queen to the foreign land. She happened upon the Chief Knight while he was bathing on a quiet isle in the midst of a wide river. She appeared to him nude, pretending that she also had come to bathe. 

The Chief Knight didn't bother to hide his interest, and after the two were finished, they laid out in the sun to dry. The Chief Knight told her she was the most beautiful woman, human or fae, he had ever seen. The Faerie Queen told him he was the most beautiful human she had ever come across and asked him if he would join her beneath the ocean for all eternity. 

He answered, "I am human and need the air and dry land." 

The Faerie Queen pressed. "Just a month perhaps?" 

"I have work to do on behalf of my King." 

"A night then?" Her eyes flashed suggestively. 

The Knight continued to refuse. "I've taken a vow of chastity." 

The Faerie Queen grinned, pleased to catch him in a lie. "We both know that's not true." 

The Chief Knight answered, "I've taken a vow of chastity until I've returned to my King." 

Convinced that nothing could be done to dissuade the knight from his loyalty, the Faerie Queen returned to the King to assure him of his subject's devotion to him. 

Still, the King wondered if perhaps the Chief Knight would betray him for another man. From the Earth, the King created a Golem in his image, and he sent the Golem to find his Chief Knight. Now, because the Golem was created in the spring, his eyes were the color of daffodils, but otherwise he resembled the King in every way. 

The Golem found the Chief Knight sparring in a stadium, having already taken out half the troop he was training. He approached the Knight, who was surprised to see his King so for from his throne. The Knight ran toward him, concerned that he was without guards or defense, but he did not bow nor worship. 

"Did you miss me?" the false King asked, embracing the knight, but the knight did not return the embrace. "Are you unhappy that I've come?" 

"Why have you come without guards or weapons? Surely you know that there's a high bounty on your head." 

"I wanted to see you. I've missed you. Did you miss me?" 

The Chief Knight smiled and kissed the forehead of the Golem. "I have very much missed my King." 

"Then regale me with stories while we make our way to your room," said the Golem, hugging the knight tighter. 

So again, the Chief Knight unknowingly walked his King's pawn to his room in the Inn. He told the false King about his victories, how the soldiers were stronger and wiser because of his teachings, and he'd learned a good bit about the national security and policies of this land. The Golem listened contently, clinging to the Knight's arm while they walked through the town. 

Once again, the Knight unlocked the room door, then turned to leave. 

"Stay with me!" ordered the Golem. 

The Chief knight answered, "I have work to do on behalf of my King." 

"But I've missed you. I've missed sharing my bed with you." 

"I've taken a vow of chastity." 

"That's a lie." 

"I've taken a vow of chastity until I've returned to my King." 

"I /am/ your King!" 

"Your eyes are yellow, and his are black. Your smile is innocent, and his is devious. You are not my King, and so I cannot stay with you," the Knight answered, and left the impostor. 

Having been found out, the Golem breathed his last and melted back into the Earth. 

Now when the year had passed, and the Chief Knight's contract with the foreign Prime Minister was up, he went to the harbourmaster to inquire about the next ship to his homeland, and being told that there were none for that week, he set to work building a skiff and stocking it with rations for the journey home. Despite the harbourmaster's concerns, the Chief Knight set sail to be reunited with his King. 

Hurricanes tore his sails and without fail the Chief Knight passed through the storm and repaired the sails. Sea serpents ripped his flesh, and without fail the Chief Knight sewed himself back together and beheaded the beasts. Sirens ebbed away at his self-control with their beautiful bodies and songs, and without fail, the Chief Knight resisted and continued on towards his King, though his body ached with exhaustion and his heart doubted that the King still loved him, as he had been sent away for a year. 

But when he reached the land of his King, he forgot his exhaustion and his sadness and ran from the port to the castle where the King was holding court. The Chief Knight threw open the doors to the courtroom without regard to the officious activities happening within and embraced and kissed his King. 

"Do you not see that I am holding court?" scoffed the King. He did not want to appear weak in front of his court, though secretly he was pleased to see his Chief Knight. 

The Chief Knight's face grew cloudy. "For thirteen long months, I have longed to see your face, ached for your approval, and pined for your embrace. You sent me away for your own gain, and I obeyed with a broken but willing heart. You tested my loyalty with a cunning thief, an enchanting fae, and a doppelganger to seduce me to test my devotion to you, and each time I sent them away in spite of my lust. I fought seaserpents, sailed through hurricanes, and overcame siren songs all while battling my own desire to succumb to hunger and the sun. I stand before you having earned the right to call you my lover as well as my King." 

The King grew angry and dismissed all present except for the Chief Knight. When all the doors were closed and all prying ears were long-gone, the King warned, “Never speak to me that way in front of anyone ever again.” Then his face softened, and he opened his arms, and his Chief Knight smiled, dashing to embrace him. 

“Only if you promise never to send me away again,” the Knight answered and kissed his King until his heart was full, and he collapsed beneath the weight of his exhaustion. 

That night, the beautiful, sadistic nobleman-turned-King stroked his beloved knight’s hair while he slept. The King was surprised to find that he’d missed the sound of his Knight’s breathing, the dip in his bed from his knight’s weight resting atop it, the smell of the sun lingering on his Knight’s skin. And so in the silence of the Knight’s deep sleep, the King promised to never send his Chief Knight away ever again. 

And the two lived happily (and violently) ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with, like, four unfinished fics, and decide a fairy tale is the best use of my time. I honestly just wanna drink so I don't have to face the reality of my bad choices.


End file.
